A phonon is generally considered a single quantum of vibrational energy that results from atomic oscillations in a material. The phonons, which can thus be considered vibrational energies, present in a material can affect thermal conductivity of the material, among other material properties. One way to control thermal conductivity of a material can be through control of phonons transporting through the material. Controlling thermal conductivity of a material independent of electrical conductivity remains challenging.